Él
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: La cuestión es no morir.


_Hypnosis Mic pertenece a King Records._

_Este fanfic tiene contenido sexual._

* * *

**Él**

* * *

No creyó que fueran tantos. Aceptó sin pensar, como siempre hacía. Sin creer que realmente su cuerpo acabaría siendo utilizado por más de diez sujetos en un callejón de mala muerte. De manera sistemática, simultánea. Sin Ramuda. Sin Gentaro. Solo.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? — Masculló a uno de ellos, burlesco.

Y aunque hubiera perdido un diente y la sangre le estuviera manando de la boca debido a la paliza previa, uno de los pandilleros lo forzó a comer de su sexo. Dice succionó por inercia, acostumbrado a esos tratos y a la humillación. Porque si la vida era un juego él quería participar siempre.

— Veo que no es tu primera vez. — Comentó el receptor, complacido con su trabajo.

Oh, no. Claro que no era su primera vez. Como siempre, apostó lo que no tenía a sujetos peligrosos que lo castigarían por no pagar, sujetos que le quitarían la ropa, lo golpearían hasta el hartazgo y mancillarían su alma con la finalidad de declararla propia, como si eso fuera posible.

Es por eso que estaba allí, desnudo entre un montón de animales deseosos de colmar su necesidad con las vergas expuestas llenas de verrugas y sífilis. Y a pesar de encontrarse en esa situación tan desagradable, agradecía la prudencia de su líder de división al quitarle el Hypnosis Mic antes de salir de juerga esa noche, de lo contrario también lo hubiera perdido. Estaba claro que Ramuda tomaba esas decisiones por conveniencia propia y a costas de dejarlo expuesto a toda esa mierda, pero realmente no le parecía la gran cosa en relación a apuestas pasadas.

"_La cuestión es no morir aquí"_ decretó para sus adentros momentos antes de que empezara el festín.

Dice no tenía una noción demasiado amplia del placer, por lo que el sexo —ya fuera entregado, recibido o incluso forzado— no significaba mucho para él. Se dejaba hacer como quien aprendió a sobrevivir en un mundo hostil, lleno de altos y bajos. De lo impredecible.

"_Gentaro."_

Pero esa vez fue diferente. Un nombre llegó a su mente, seguido de un rostro. Su compañero de división.

Y de pronto, cada estocada se volvió más dolorosa. El contacto ajeno le quemaba.

De pronto, ya no era indestructible.

"_Ven rápido, Gentaro. No puedo más."_

Mentira. Podía y mucho más. Lo había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones. Pero si eso servía de excusa para ver su cínica expresión, lo valía. Y es que quizá —en el fondo, _muy_ en el fondo— Dice deseaba que fuera él quien le sujetara violentamente del cabello y le penetrara las entrañas.

Pero Gentaro nunca haría eso.

— ¡¿Dice?! — En medio de la oscuridad, la voz del escritor se dejó oír.

Los sujetos ya no le llenaban cada orificio del cuerpo ni le bañaban en semen, tampoco lo golpeaban contra el suelo ni le escupían. De hecho, ni siquiera estaban ahí. Se habían marchado hace horas, perdonándole la vida por benevolencia o aburrimiento. Y él seguía en la mugre, cobijado entre unas bolsas de basura y restos de vidrio. Sangraba por todas partes.

— Gen… taro… — Masculló débilmente su nombre, aquel que había llamado una y otra vez en medio de la desesperación.

Gentaro se precipitó hacia él, renunciando a todas las mentiras que había construido a lo largo de esos meses. Su preocupación no llegó a oídos de Dice, solo sus manos, aquellas que sostenían su rostro maltrecho y eran el sitio perfecto para desfallecer.

Pero no lo hizo. Ver su expresión hecha trizas valió cada segundo de espera, cada silencio.

El novelista le envolvió en un abrazo aprehensivo a pesar de vestir su impecable atuendo habitual, y Dice lamentó estar lo suficientemente sucio como para arruinarlo con una asquerosa mezcla de tierra y fluidos.

Aun así, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba vivo. Vivo para seguir colocando en riesgo su insignificante existencia. Vivo para ver al mentiroso desecho en impotencia e incomprensión, incapaz de ponerse la máscara en una situación como esa.

Por él —y solo por él— tendría más cuidado la próxima vez.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
